


A Scandalous Affair

by Hafl



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hafl/pseuds/Hafl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For personal reasons, Tana and Eirika decide to unexpectedly visit Rausten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Scandalous Affair

Tana could have easily flown her Pegasus to Eirika's window and then take Eirika and fly away with her, but Eirika didn't even want to hear about it. "If I am to run away," she said during one of their private meetings, "I want to do it properly."

So, Tana had to procure a rope and climb the castle walls to Eirika's bedroom, where Eirika was already waiting with her favourite belongings neatly packed, help Eirika silently move her packs down and only then to fly away into the clouded sky, with Eirika's hands holding her around her waist.

They flew almost non-stop, only stop to rest and even then for only a short while. Finally, they reached Rausten's capital and announced themselves as guests coming to visit Princess L'Arachel. Their unexpected arrival had caused quite a commotion, but nobody seemed overly suspicious and Tana and Eirika were soon admitted into L'Arachel's private chambers.

Princess L'Arachel, the Jewel of Rausten, was not the type of woman who concerned herself overly with formalities, a fact for which both Eirika and Tana, weary and dusty from their journey, were extremely grateful.

"Oh, Eirika. And Tana as well," said L'Arachel, "Why such an unexpected visit?"

"Well," said Eirika, "actually, we're in need of place to stay for a while. An asylum, you could say."

"What? An asylum? Why would you ever need such a thing?" asked L'Arachel.

"We're eloping," said Tana.

"Really?" said L'Arachel, "But that's simply splendiferous, absolutely topping. Of course you can stay and if your brothers ever come here to look for you, they will first have to get through me."

L'Arachel quickly summoned servants and ordered them to show Eirika and Tana into a guest room. They went gladly, happy to finally have both an access to bath and a time to spend together. There would surely be problems in the future, but for now, hot water was much more important.

While Tana and Eirika were enjoying their time in Rausten, a wave of rumours was sweeping over the markets, inns and pubs of Magvel. The elopement of the princesses of Frelia and Renais was the most exciting piece of gossip since the war's end and naturally, it soon found its way into the royal palaces.

Ephraim, the still new king of Renais, was of course aware that his twin sister had disappeared from her room, during a dark and stormy night, along with most of her treasured belongings. Since he was in frequent communication with Frelia and knew his sister, he could easily guess who was the accomplice in Eirika's escape. Question of how was quite simple, given Frelia's large flocks of pegasi and Tana's ability in flying them. The last, most important question and the one Ephraim was unable to solve was why did Eirika choose such course of action. Her relationship with Tana was more or less public knowledge in the royal castles of both countries for many months by now and accepted by everyone. Why then, did Eirika decide to run away?

This conundrum was still far from unravelled, when a messenger knocked on the door of his Ephraim's study room. When called in, the man handed over a letter and then quickly left the room, leaving Ephraim with a sheet of fine Rausten paper, covered with his sister's writing. With a sigh, Ephraim started to read.

 _Dear Ephraim,_

 _I'm really sorry for running away like that without saying a word. It's not that I was afraid you'd try to separate Tana and me; I know you far too well for that. I could just say that I wanted a holiday or something like that, but that wouldn't be true at all. The truth is, I wanted everybody to know. True, everyone in the castle knows, but they all and even you act as if it was something that exists, but you do not really want acknowledge it. It hurt a little and I wanted to do something about it. So I did. Maybe it was not the best solution, but it just seemed to also be an adventure. Not like during the war, but more like when we were kids and ran through the kitchens and storerooms in the castle, finding something new, but always safe. Sorry, I'm rambling._

 _I did not write this letter only to explain myself though. I'm also writing to tell you that I'm not returning to Renais until you recognize that I love Tana and she loves me. I hate to give you ultimatums to you, but that's how it is. Again, I'm sorry. Eirika._

Ephraim read the letter again and then once more. After that, he cursed silently. This certainly explained Eirika's reason for disappearing, but it did not actually help solve anything. At least, not until he had an opportunity to talk with King Hayden and Innes. Sighing once more, Ephraim readied his inkwell and started to write a missive to the neighbouring kingdom.

Meanwhile in Rausten, Eirika was becoming bored. Not with Tana, but rather with the endless amusements L'Arachel had prepared for the pair. After all, one could only take a certain amount of tea parties and surprise midnight feasts before it would all start to feel tedious. Not to mention the extreme embarrassment when the Pontifex himself caught them late at night, when they were sneaking into the pantry in order to steal some sweets.

She had sent her letter to Ephraim two weeks ago and he surely must have already read it. Eirika wondered what would Ephraim decide to do. Her brother was a kind man, but somehow, she still felt nervous.

Suddenly, Eirika's thoughts were disturbed by soft knock on the door. It was caused by a servant, who bowed, and handed Eirika a letter penned in her brother's hand.

 _Dear Eirika,_

 _I've read your letter and I must admit that you made me realise I've not treated you very well when it came to Tana. For that, I want to apologise first in letter and, after you return home, in person. Still, your flight has caused both King Hayden and me a lot of trouble. Luckily, Innes had an idea that might quell the scandal you caused. And he clearly enjoyed finding a solution, when I could not. Anyway, the solution he proposed is to officially announce that you and Tana have married and this trip to Renais was simply your honeymoon. It is unconventional, but I think it allows us both to save face and to give you the acknowledgement you deserve. Please, talk it over with Tana and reply as soon as possible. I'm sorry to push you like that, but we need a public explanation as soon as possible. With apologies, Ephraim._

After finishing reading, Eirika set the letter aside and started thinking about it. Few minutes later, the door opened and Tana stepped inside with a letter in hand. She apparently saw the letter lying next to Eirika. "What do you think?" she asked.

Eirika smiled. "I wouldn't mind getting married."

"Neither would I," said Tana, "After all, it is for good of the country."


End file.
